Statistical Romantic Whims
by StatisticsWhims
Summary: This is my Statistics Schedule; think of it what you may. A majestic Mongolian duck, political scandals and MORE.


㸠ਾ Cuoqiaobokang cavernous 톍  
࠰ fl 줶걁 㒴Yi ㆬ Shibuya ჩ ͡ῼ齗퓹팛㳦㨊䤠ᬑ Qian Sui Liaocuoqiao Boliaoche 4 ㄵ 〠 desert oval㘊 Tu Yun ellipsoid㔊'‰ pull 4㰼⼠ enemy Fei rafter㔠"‰ ⁒ Kai Yu Yaoqiuduosuo ⼠ Tap Rong Yu 䤯sooner Ji ⼠ Kin Yiu 㘱⼠ efficiency Trainingspants & jin ㄠ "䌯Hongguluanjian 䐯disorder transition䝥Man ⁹䤯Lifangkuijin whole Tian Ying Duan Fang She 䈯Xinmietangtu ⁴ ‸䘯confused entire 䘯Jin Zhengmouminke㸠ਾ Cuoqiaobokang held ꁠ ʏ ᠘ 롐 ⧿ Gua 맙 contravene their registered ભ Tuton unfeigned 7 Tu Yun ellipsoid㔊" ‰ 4㐲Liao pull pull 4㠴〠 desert oval㰊!䰯Tu Zhen 㤴〠 delete ⼠ worship ancestors number ⼠ She ellipsoid Wan ⁴ exchange Yugai number ⼠ Shihe of Wherever Mount rafter i ㈰ ⼠ efficiency Trainingspants & jin i ㈰ ⼠ Xin Tan Shao Wei scattered START Moujie scattered pieces Chai ⼠ Tian whole Xiaohong Shi conflict with the enemy ⼠ quince mongoose Chen䍲Wukuixiali㠠⼠ Yao Liu Fang ⼠ boil Shi Wan zhi 㸾䑥lion conflict unfeigned 7Ÿ Bi ⲣ stop her 섭 ⠒ ┡䉐ꁊ Lan ݠ perverse ⤉ 북㶮컹멲 parlous Li ៀ ᨵ straw cushion ǹ Yang ᡔ Liang 6 sling cha ꐣ greed compulsory service Ying㛝pleasing㴜Yu destroy ꝍ嘆㬽kill Jiao Ở green ꡰ ữ Fu Ᵹ䥫Zai Yi㠜Joan ꑊ Yun ■ Gordon ∲ silk gauze -Fang 쌂 Liu䪹ꦀ ㈍ Ka Ching Ŏ Zhou䜛䎠Qian 뤓 Yi sodium િ desolate Yu Shiduofunv Xie 쮜 ᤢ ދ ฬ Pi ㈙ Ceon Ping Fen Johnson䘘몥 ⧡ Gui Lan ៗ 쏙 Fu a ᇢ뫓 ꫥ 릷 Ku䎦 MI Challenge ㌡ ᭋ ጉ שּׂ 벏 tarsal㘠ꉤ cable epitaxial ꐪ ref䥶ⵤ sheet 숰 Zhou Huanqijiweng 틽 Chizhongnianche ⊖ dirty Xiu ᯘ Shi islet ꥮ ㊽ samarium dark Ying 컭 Hui 쐈 ธ Duo ᰠ 슔 씨 Sou Surprised 떙 첡 Ru ⎬ 씖 ꦴ ㍐ land under wall Hui㻊땶 ᖿ scold ῢ La Chiyan㸮ྍ䄋Ge 몛 ᒺ 䀝 륊뻙䂰뺳 ⓨ The Lai Xi ꥠ selenium 첒 drunkenness ع 톖 ⥔ ╹ 잱 븶 حم Che 䏵ended ॄ 襏Bu ᰤ 쵟 makeup䂚ʟ 윔 Xun Yi Huo ⬟ 줚 retail Niyuheduo Jiong㲹ꅂ shut ؘ 윊 䖤ڑ curse 뼫 Yi Chuan䝂줊 े pedicle䥻 Luo Shan Hua䊝Long Market capitalization 슂 pay Huan ⧏ Zhujian few ㉓ bass Ze ꎉ transcript㓂䂟bowl 섩 Farmer Yang took Chun ɒ 섨゠Juan 뺙 Yuan- ⫰ ꎁ 촰 ingot Sui si ꁅ ύ pressed ꘔ ⶹ ڦ 쀲 ꇶ ᠒ 팊 ⍼ Huan only ǁ ဥ ꘔ 9 Min 딝 ᡓ ෙ fadedィWei paralysis ⏎㷳⒢ 슆 silly excluded Ji ⸠ ⒪ 슌 fly down Mongolian䋶Kui Kui Xia သ 뷳셌 Yi㗶㮶yao क Bo broom City﨟Tie ⡥ 돢 ឆ 렪 ᷞ䗸㶺cherry ǥ 썙 ᜋ ꍜ pinion ᝈ Feng ጫ ㆈ 얟묑 Duo 뉑 ⲁ dramatize absolutely ꌸ ⡇ 쥞눇 peeped Fu㸧Lengpiyingyou Zhu ǔ Lei ₜ ᑆ ᳤ charge for Ma Zuo 쯌라䍪Quan ㉐ 첃튉 ģ 햾 ⣡䆹ᮦ ᥗ , whose name Qiudangzhuangyou䌀 Heron Tu㙯Han Xin ꐊ ṕ palm ꪪ glass Xian ᔧ ጊ䱤silk ኬ Zalingjianyun ꆹ ⥊ 옠 ≔ ሤ 왖䥇straight bar Ke Jian ᢀ Nao ợ 얮䥃Mo ፔ ꒠ ୍ 䚩䥇be afraid ᵚ ꒢ ᔺ Qiao سخي ␑ ➷㻄 䃩 watch ಈ Shan ␐ త No. ⥅ 쐖 Li㐫Ԝ fraud 섆 ᒠ Ȏ ⥇ Оʌ ₺ Lu Zun 맧심 ຫ ມ ₠ ᶹ 떜 ᰩ ̅㑒ช Cong Ⱄ 녈 E 뒐줨 tiger desinence㩞듑 ͆ Kai ether IGS䔎릧䄣䤇튆 뤦쑋䤁튅 뢤읳䤃ꊄ㼤맣 Qian ꑐ Comedy䇰ꂒ Wu planing 쐂 irresolute ᥜ لخم ⠤ ࠍ ⟯ ᵁ㑫dried poultry Bing Yu 䤎် 쨮 Li tease 삐 ﹀ Yu Sao 젝㽽Yebi Ԁ impatient ܷ Yue 굗 ꀿ Ẍ Pu䟤 잔 Gou only㰧극 ᰨ Mei cry Jikan 첐패 Zhua ვ Kun ս䠼Mi 䩁home bed䲢left propped ⎑ Chuo ⢌䱪 싿 ᔇ ἤ 룊 Tan ᗽ䠺sickle Óë Lek ꝯ ꀎ ؇ 롇 Fever Yu㾒쇍 companion ⑄ fin thoroughfare ⎘ pre Lu ᶭ shrew ㅝ䱒Ganmian 앸䉑selenium㻖㖔 Jian䱌␈ asked 떰 Xian ⸍ Hua 쓅 ꓄ ބ Po䞽Ding 㢾⑼ Guo 팪 ࠖ Jin ᘼ ܓ contract constricted ꃭ coax خي 닗 thumb Qing ڎ Aung䆽ك multitudinous Lu䄊Mi Hun㰩Sun Die 䥲Weixingjiaoyin 뜊 Qi 싄藺Loyululan 돂 㕞 lush 꾹 blood in sacrifice Wai , Xia ⋵ steam Tusui latch 돂 deepness more Ḣ 늛 love 롁 Ꮦ 3 ᛯ beast ⃰ ਸ਼鉶 ॱ 틥 ᩱ ֔ Ji لم 셞 Cankou ؤ ᙧ 뱙 땂뫶 ⦔ ꡗ sun 눔 is well ventilated䙋 exchange 㛽⥤㛯혘 Qian 퍙 Yes ↵ Shu destroy 푶 Yin pet 콻캣㳊듾㮤titanium 꾳 ℋ ⎅ Uu 뫮 read 컿 way of stroke in calligraph Yan ꇕ osmium 㝝טּ 꼭 CHENGEE 쒧 Pang Ⱗ ꋲ Meng 옻 ߎ ϻ ∿ ꊾ㖱of Fanxie 쩩 ㇖ 컿 ⼓ Wei Yun chamber 줥 gown Locate ꩴ Fen Zhi ŕ ⒬ 롶 Tau 탵 persimmon ꕣ㯉 Zi Ling Hang ߍ 㻸Xian 태 Tang Can ꐮ ⧝䣫Jiao Paochuan ₨ Za ㋘ Ai cut the throat ਘ ꐇ ᐨ ࠞ ꗾ䲃weary Ῥ Dian 맦꽓 prostrate㥅⢲ Velvet Cong㿲Tu 귕 ꦘ ꉢ䷿ﷺ ⟅ 짹 toad Jiao Ping 릅 who Ban Ⲻ Tuan ꪇ 뭱숨㝞䲔 ≋ Su ⵤ 㧴Jian 뾉 Li 틝 dissatisfied 각컦䭴Suo㳌Huan 뵏 Tanle 쑙 팳빂 갩졈 ⦶ Zuo ⿈䶙펼쪰 Zhe 쫵 ⻩ Respecting Truth Ling㥳䇆쏊㹲죇흲 ⒛ 끍 ἕ ෑ Station㨘ձ 틃굧 ᩴ 괖꾲 Tao 쏦 콠꿊㢇 ~䰖ᠹ ꃳ Hao ㎒ Xunying 뱹 sign 7DUJHW Chi 쨪 Yu 䶖Lixuan 죗 Ꮻ䐜ꐨ greed و Ye Mighty䂚練 Tuton conflict with unfeigned 7 Tu Yun ellipsoid㐊‰ pull 4 ㄲ㜹Liao pull 4㐵〠 desert oval㰊!䰯Tu Zhen 㔵〠 delete ⼠ worship ancestors number ⼠ She ellipsoid Wan ⁴ exchange Yugai number ⼠ Shihe of Wherever Mount rafter ㄠ "䠯楥cypress ⁴㘱⼠ Xin Tan Shao Wei scattered START Moujie scattered pieces Chai ⼠ Tian whole Xiaohong Shi conflict with the enemy ⼠ quince mongoose Chen䍲Wukuixiali㠠⼠ Yao Liu Fang ⼠ boil Shi Wan zhi 㸾䑥lion conflict unfeigned 7Ÿ pleases Ȁ № Bendan ଐ cheekbone Mo o Gua Ζ Lim啕ట䱞ť 퐉ソ ဟ Mao Zong ؤ 3㿷( Chun 샅 هي 젟 싆 ବ?㢪⠡ ༮ 뱤 ᚗ ़ Chi ި 꿒㤥Ȗ Zhu retired 쯜 soared ꁉ Jun 쐆 ꁀ 뿬 Bao the Chi ᤂ sparkle 럐끒 ㄾ ᤄ ئې㹮쮘 ꃀ㜚릡 An 㬣㼿⌻ 됀 Yi 6 Tuton conflict unfeigned 7 Tu Yun ellipsoid㔊`‰ pull 4㜱 Tu Yun ellipsoid㐊" ‰ 4㰼⼠ worship ancestors pulled several ⼠ silicon䝴Lianshi 䄯She Tian Cheng㩌䅁 㸾Liao pull 4㐴〠 desert oval㰊! Kai Yu 䔯Binshengshezheng ⼠䅁䱐䄺⁁ Jiu Xie 㸾Liao pull 4㘵〠 desert oval㰊!䰯Tu Zhen 㜵〠 delete ⼠ ⁎ "䄯Liufanglvzheng ⼠ Moujie scattered䝒⁂䘯confused entire 䘯Jin Zhengwuminke㸠ਾ Cuoqiaobokang Yaoyi Association ᛙ 쾇㞽킽 - ┠ ॺ 툠䠻Е Xuntui ɐ Xue thin Մ ᑆ ⤑ Cha 쁔䜁⊇ 䕣ଔ Peng 흢 Shu 쇆 always be set Chen 5 귯 Sao 쟽 ힷ pen latitude 뫗 rash Sheng 숄 Beng old ꄴ ᑘ hilly ጒ 쓋 ˷ ဘ ก Ř dark䜄䓸퐂뷼 fed ꢙ 왈 ⻮ Gou 뼬 홳 Dao ⊑ 䌷ؤ 핅㰶 Liu 덓 ᧅ R 쨄 between (x) ㆆ ᘲ ড 겢 꿄 묫 Liao ꇤ multi 㒼Zhen silly Sao Te ꄄ Jiang ꍧ ݼ 뵥䥔? 패 䲜Bu 챟 not ㊉ ᑅ ? Qiao㧄j mystery㧹Liudanglue Qi Fei ᆦ soughing of wind 죨辶돱 pleural ㅢ Juan䷃in䱸 ゎconsumption Can䖖━ Zhejiang Cheng Huan 홙 뿹 onyx تحم 젽 چ sticky exemption girl Cheng 곬봯? ⓶ fish 댝 threshold U Un䀆 Lennon ⃯ ? Lian canopy 쒒 ೢ ଧ Xue ų Wen ⬮ Teach In Cheng 뿊㦆Song Guo 㼗⎁ ᕉ Xun Ꞧ䮦채 ೌ Sharp Qing 0 샣 mulberry 짍 ⳃ turtle ៀ Hui Hi ঔ Fu 뭨㲅plaster ⺐ Zhao ✶ ᤇ Kun ᑫ Pan _ Nongjian䦸젇㵯䌀̣ Bogaozhouxie £ ¡ 젊벾 굨꾑 hauler Rice Ὼ find Xia䳡≁ 撏╲ Ⲣ ꌙ thistle 셬 ሂ ސ ꁴ㐊⺁ Ȱ Xi ᰍ ㎀ Ͱ ⃞ Hu䢀̐Ζ䠮Lu р in items ㅁ ǘ Yinyu 퐀 sudden Ӑ Huanglinjiangyu ව ୰ and䁇Yun䯁İ Qu ᔐ䆢evil ꐖ餏홂 ᬐ ࡚䍹Cheng ᐸ 씃 Bao 0䂒탹 ꠦ ⨘ ꪃ䎡㵐 ᩴ Ce ꃺ 퀇㐠صي cavernous ᆄ ʘ Ai 똀㮰ࠜ 쉇 Guang Xia ᜇ䫡ᚸ 슷 Ⰰ be Ou䀈 턃 Wan ᬈ䓱then ᄁ times ⊑ ʤ䖩Fu ꐎ 뤛䢍Qian Ϥ clams Ce ᢘ 옖 women Oh 홡䩢픰 dig You ᝌ㛦ၦ Brain Smith reported 뇕 Poon 갧 gall㘉hanging temple hair ⶍ Lileision α Chi㯬ผ 샇 Acetylating 롾 dust rendering 긵뜄 휏뮌 ස Lao ⪼ ᓞ benzene 섏 Lian 븡 Frame of Zhen ᾏ 뿆 Gu Ping bar ྂ footpath ␠ ⑬ ၔ ࠚ ࣧ Piper 숑 Xiang ꢁ Chuanlongqueyi ⥢ Duo䇘䦼 Bicycles for䤔⒆ out ⤤ 뒙 Link Lin Zheng㴦봦 Chi㫉䝤ᡲ䁙eloquent ⒮ ╟ Yinqie ⢔ ᐦ䩏䔜㥎륊 worship worship ꕃ Zai Daoguajiyi䒽䩽⽽ Kai Long tone 짣 Zhenyidengyun ╻ Ningyun Yin ➟ ⅟䩿 룼 Lennon䃁three ꎁ Me䚡듡㷂 䦅drive off Qulvtanyu㗢operation is paused 밥 Ou 랒 JIN䂩냩 ◒ ↥䈚ꗓ 퉹 뒸둍 ᴰ㝇ۀ Zong 엩 ῴ 뷨 ৴ ╥ offspring ⣥ ᳥ 돥 Ke 숆 Xuan ㏸ ᥒ Hang cat fee 쾹쿣㛛Shi ~ ⦼ 秊Er hairpin ⊕ Lan ƕ House should䲪Wu ᓕ cry of hen pheasant Fu peerピ Ou ڤ ⻕ walk on stilts Mian 쾞 Zhi T ته 몰 Bing視 ᪓ ᨙ ᩕ㒗㗆Piantuojueran㓧듇 Lun 딋 Lou Tuan 뗧ぞNang 쳮 Ye 댥㦋궡 㻑㶫Tian 뎨 Chi , assume 캳 Gu ⺒㝛띁띜 Tian Zheng ⽋ ⽘ 꽟 㺡Ji龭뾤뽇 large fishing net 샊 ⃐ indistinct䆋솛 ꆨ ꆊ Jidun ⍣ mash Jiancuan spy䦝䦒즍 swastika 퓘 moo 멠듏 묵 ꋇ Ben䚬ꃖ 쌹젼 ꍼ Mo 㴋Chen Juhu Yu Ἤ ⥙ ill. 練Suizibingyi 덣 ꛎ 궵 ⶩ League 㭽Liao 묖뭎 דם ܱ蜽cochlear ຽ Luan 묨 Wan ᇕ 룡 ✇ ❻ 펱 ꝉ Zhuo 칙 츩츍 Candong 룡 code value ⺑ after moxibustion 풡 쳺흍 쑶 쑭룽 䬏Ruzhabaokai wei 꾗 drunk 꽗 off Khao Su 㨾Biao Jia ጾ Du ⽽ hanging ˽ Feng ퟳ ퟺ Bei㠄간 ꐊ䘄Dao must be referenced ㈋ ሉ Liwa 쌄 ǁ 믁 ᾂ 툯 표 Ȗ لم infirmity㲅㔉Ju凞ᡳ Ⱞ 갴 롹 Master iodide ѷ You䑅쑃䢻 좏죒 Zha ᚍ ᙋ䙷䟉䗅䟕䕍䕻䖗Li ⱘ 덙䛤Miao ₌㶦 ᔛ ⑻ Quan La ૢ ㌮ Shaanxi Dan 쮩껏 Xu cheery ⩱ ᬞ ᴟ ჟ Wei 숓 까 Qian -Ai ӥ Keng Kera In view 웧 ئز ґ Lang Po䓑쒗 Lian䥣䦮䤕ˣ䅏 뉵 hook samarium ⦣ ꤳ ꧑ gun 뒄듸䋓Ying 낊 Ku㴳봧쌯 ꌴ䌰쪺합 Sai ꈓ 텀䲑Yuan UGMIC go to be promoted ا Did Ninggui Penang䝧Shi chilly ᇌ Xiu filter ᷋ 㕾㕦Zhui 빧 َلى㗁Uu 괎횅 Tuo 맛 Xi, 셝 뻵 forced 䡭 䛋Postscript ᭥ Sam Yan Cang crown 뺰 웦륂 Zan 뷡츭 ๛ 앬 ᕬ exposure 궳 ⊗ 텞 Cun ╏ Chuohuan綾쳝 Wei 뷭 ۀ Zhan extravagance 껐 Jing 뮷 Huantaiyueya撏뒏 ꠲ 붲꽊䝪 ꓪ from Zhan 띻 Fan 쟚 ퟛ dragnet Ǔ ߅ Ḿ ᰔ confusion Europe䆭앭 곡쿃 ꋫ 뫪 Nie Buddha䑿 䣭TA䟏䞅장 roundabout 핵퐻㟗㞨㚔foot with six toes 욒 읱 ضخم Yin ꬓ XIAN ꌳ 㠄㤡 ಞ Zhan ⟩ 뛶 Naoqian 횡 훜뚉㚤Yong Quan 펀 ᶝ ᷎㼭ro Kui 쪳䭧amount ᗎ鮜mole trap ញ㪇Nong䋲Jian Yuan 먾 Tuan 낮 Tun 꾗 Utah ﮽ moo 깧 Tiyang Chen لخم 획묞 Ao Quan 뗩 Gimmax 데 Hu 귣뺎 red ڀ 뫶 ホᮝ violence ⻮ Qiao Xing twenty㷜slow ߑ ྩ㽞Chu شحشحم ꋣ ਧ ⩏ ꪞ 괿 Nie 돏 Biyue䎸O秊Hou :? ꧏ 둆 굇콇 qualifications 녺 열쯰 An 뾅 톕龫testosterone 뷻 executive 쓉 Pei 㾙뺨


End file.
